Warrior's Got Talent!
by peacepost
Summary: This is a lot like other warrior's got talent Fanfic's BUT I will try to stand out and make it a bit different... Please don't hate on me!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Third fanfiction this fanfic is a warrior cat fanfiction. This is a Warriors got Talent fanfic. Please enjoy!**

"Dang it!" Dovewing yowled. "Who put the camera in the cheese dip, that's not where it goes!" Dovewing looks disapprovingly at Thistleclaw who slowly backed away. "THISTLECLAW GET BACK HERE!"

Dovewing ran after Thistleclaw who ran as fast as lightning.

…...

"Sorry She-cats and toms, I had to go deal with some... cat..." She looks at Thistleclaw who is duct taped to the dip-covered camera. "Anyway back to the show! My name is Dovewing, I will be your host to "Clans Got Talent!" where three different cats will perform and be judged by our wonderful hosts Kestrelflight!, Minnowkit!, Longtail!, and last but not least Dawnpelt!" All four cats turn around in there chairs. "Heya!" Replied Minnowkit with a squeak. Longtail shrugged with a blunt look on his face. "well then..heh.. every few trials with the three cats there will be a finally the winner of each trial will go on to preform a different act and get a chance to win a gift card to "Purrlingtons!" and get a t-shirt!." Dovewing looks around... "I also forgot Cherrypaw will be keeping score of the points..." Cherrypaw grabs out a pen and rolls in a table that has paper on it. "Without further ado, I present our first contestant! Graystripe vs. Firestar, rap battle!"

…...

Graystripe coughed and Firestar licked his lips and picked up the mic. "Oh, well my name is Firestar leader of Thunderclan, I got three she-cats at the tip of my tail, and what do you have? A bled. Out. Queen and a horrible mother. No wonder Stormfur left you, your such a piece of mouse dungs! You don't deserve to be a father. " Firestar rapped at Graystripe. (In the audience Mille yowled in protest and Blossomfall nodded). Greystripe yanked the mic out of Firestars paws. "Oh yeah, you think that's great? Well too bad, all you have there." Greystripe looked Firestar's figure up and down. "Is a failure of a mate, I had two, and more kits then you. Sandstorm was jealous, Spottedleaf is dead, and poor old Cinderpelt had one claw in the grave! I really feel sorry... oh, did you think for you? No for all the she-cats you seduced, I really don't think you all that brave, "O-mighty" leader of Thunderclan." Firestar glared his way as Greystripe dropped the mic. Everyone clapped, not Longtail though... "Thank you toms!" Dovewing mewed. Once more all judges but Longtail pressed their green button, Longtail pressed the X. Greystripe and Firestar hugged and shook paws then walked of stage.

….

Dovewing looked over at Thistleclaw and glared again as he struggled to get out of the duct tape. "Alright time for act number two!" She mewed smiling. Minnowkit squealed in excitement and Kestrelflight stared at how much energy the kit had. "The second act will be shown by Jayfeather, he will be telling the future!" She gasped hoping others would too... no cat did. Jayfeather walked on stage, he was holding a "Magical orb" in his paws. He sat the orb down and said "Who would like their future to be told?" Of course Minnowkit jumped up "Me Me Me!" The kit mewed excited. Jayfeather nodded and started to run the orb with one paw. "You will soon gain a new friend, and by the way it may take time." Minnowkit looked at the cat and tilted their head. "Friend?" The small kit mewed with a squeak at the end to annoy every-cat. A kit ran out on stage from the audience carrying a lollipop, it was Mosskit... "Wanna be friends?". Then she pressed green button, but Dawnpelt and Longtail didn't. Kestrelflight was wavering... then pressed green.

….

"The final act for the night will be performed by Berrynose! He will be singing "Baby" By Justin Beaver." Dovewing groaned the last part. Minnowkit even looked unimpressed. Berrynose trotted onstage and picked up a mic.

"You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart

And we would never ever ever be apart Are we an item?

She-cat, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying?  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like...  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around..."

Dovewing's eye twitched and her nose flared, she was trying to stay cool... "OK that's enough Berrynose" She waited a moment and looked at the judges with a glare for the song... and Berrynose. The only two cats who cheered were Honeyfern and Poppyfrost, even they didn't sound thrilled. Then all in sync the judges pressed the X. Berrynose was thrown off back stage by Tigerheart, the security guard. "The winner, or should I say "Winners" of this episode of "Warrior's Got Talent!" are Greystripe and Firestar, you in a small coupon to go to "Starclan's Buffet" and eat with a plus one.. for FREE!" Greystaripe and Firestar quarreled over it for a bit then looked at her when she said a plus one and nodded to each other. "This wraps up the first episode! Hope to see you again on the next one."

 **If you like it PLEASE comment/review/reply on my work.. Also If you like this check out my other warrior cat fan fiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What should the next three cats be to compete? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **P.S. - Thanks for the reviews, and plz tell me Ideas :D**

Dovewing walked on stage, her eyes looked tired and her paw's were dragging. "Thornclaw better not put ants in my bed again or else I will murder him in cold blood..." She mewed like someone had taken life out of her.

As Thornclaw saw her say that he ran behind the audience waiting for her to throw something at him, but no.

"Welcome To Warrior Cat's Got Talent!" She mewed her voice was back to her cheery self as Cherrypaw rolled in with a pencil that had rainbow led.

"Lets welcome our judges again, Minnowkit, Dawnpelt, Longtail, and Kestrelflight!" She mewed with her paw stretching out to point to them.

"Now, lets get right into the acts! First up we have Cinderheart and Lionblaze performing a duet from the movie !" She mewed as the two ran on stage their paws waving to the cats who admier them.

"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you." Cinderheart sang.

"All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go." Lionblaze sang nuzzling Cinderheart. Thornclaw pointed a claw toward his mouth and fake gagged.

"And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new." They both sang together.

"And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you." They both sang together once more ending off the song.

The fans screamed and bursted a few ear drums, but other than that the judges all pressed green exept for Dawnpelt, she still hates Thunderclan. (Mostly Lionblaze's brother Jayfeather) "Alright The next act will be from Snowfur. She will be balancing on a tightrope juggling bouncy balls and spinning plates on her muzzle!?" She gasped, so did the audience. Bluestar and Thistleclaw wooped and hollared.

Snowfur was up on her tightrope already, holding three bouncy balls, a plate, and a wooden rod to put the plate on.

Soon enough she started walking as she balanced the plates on the rod then her muzzle. Soon after that she juggled the three bouncy balls.

All the audience was watching her closely waiting for her to mess up. Soon ehough she did, one of the bouncy balls hit the plate she balanced and she when toppling over the edge of the tightrope. Bluestar gasped so did Thistleclaw. Then Minnowkit pressed the green button. The others did not.

"Well that was a flop..." Dovewing said to herself. "Good try Snowfur, but you should have practiced more! Anyway the next act will be performed by Breezepelt... He will be telling the great story's of Breezepelt." Dovewing said glaring his way.

Breezepelt walked on stage a cocky grin forming on his muzzle. "Alright my servents~." He started. "Why don't I tell how I saved three kits from falling into a river with sharks and other vicious creatures in it?" He said not giving the judges time to say anything.

"I was walking in the moor carrying all my prey, a lot of prey if I do say so myself (Which I do), and I heard mewling from kit's!" He said smerking. "I dropped all my prey and ran over to help them... With one swoop I got them all before they fell in the rapids. I know I'm so very awes-" HE said before getting stopped.

"Breezepelt thats enough, the judges already voted." Dovewing said her eyes filled with hate for her so called _"Cousin"_ pointing to all the judges voting red. "Aww but-" Breezepelt said before being stoped again by Tigerpelt.

"Well that was a fun episode of Warrior's Got Talent!" Dovewing said ending the episode.

 **OK, that was a fun chapter to write! Hopefully fun to read too!~ Reviews are always welcome! So are follow's and other stuff too!**

 **I also do know this was late for myself, I couldn't think of act's other then singing... Thats why review's are helpful, I read them all!**


End file.
